


Debased Entertainment

by Villefort



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villefort/pseuds/Villefort
Summary: When Lucio invites Valerius to The Coliseum, Valerius is shocked at just how handsome and... strong this "Scourge of the South" is. Much to everyone's confusion, he is intent on having a private meeting to express these sentiments and then some to Muriel himself.





	Debased Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY OKAY This is definitely a really random/crack/selfish ship, but I headcanon heavy that Valerius is super attracted to power, be it a mental power or well physical power. This takes place sometime after my last fanfic with Nadia, so there are a few allusions to that here and there. I'm not too confident with my interpretation of Muriel here, so forgive me if he reads as OOC!

Debased Entertainment 

Valerius wasn’t one for The Coliseum. The building was infested with creatures from the lowest walks of life, all jeering and spitting and screaming. His debased entertainment of choice was sneaking into one of the local theaters and seeing the latest show poking fun of Lucio. But the Count himself had invited Valerius to attend the latest tournament with him, and it would certainly be extremely poor taste to say no to the Count. 

“Who is  _ that _ ?” Valerius was at the edge of his seat, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. Lucio smirked leaning close to his consul so they could hear each other over the thunderous roars of the crowd.

“That big dumb monster is the Scourge,” Lucio’s eyes lit up as he spoke, watching as the behemoth in the pit had grabbed a much smaller opponent up by his throat. He watched as Valerius’s eyes grew even wider, a hand clutching his chest, another balling up the fabric near the crotch of his pants. Muriel looked up the Count’s box, eyes hard and dark. He was waiting for Lucio’s judgment, for a thumb’s up so he could finish this and be done with it. Lucio tilted Valerius’s face back to his. “What say you, consul? No mercy?”

“No! I mean… That was barely a show, your excellency. Don’t you think we should see more of a chase? Something to really keep us on the edge of our seats?”  
“You are quite the critic,” Lucio faked a sigh, making a show of giving Muriel a shake of the head. The crowd erupted in boos and insults, some directed at the consul himself. Valerius barely paid them any mind, his eyes focused on the man being strangled in the middle of the ring. Muriel must have stood at least two feet taller than Valerius himself, and that wasn’t factoring in the _girth_ of him. Those large hands… Valerius let his own hand reach up to touch his own throat, feeling his pulse. “You want a show? I’ll give you one, my pet,” Lucio whispered into his ear, disrupting his thoughts. “Release him, you nasty beast!” Lucio called out, much to Muriel’s confusion. “That was far too easy for you. Your audience wants a show, so give us one! And you, you helpless little fool! Fight back!” 

Muriel let the man in his hand drop to the ground into a heap, the man heaving in as much air as he could. The Scourge of the South was confused. Normally just snapping someone’s neck or lopping their heads off would be enough for these freaks. He glared up into the Count’s booth. Something wasn’t right, a new person was there. Another consort perhaps? The two were sitting quite close together, and even from the vantage point Muriel had, the consort was quite pretty. And their eyes were glued on him. Despite himself, he blushed at the eye contact. All these eyes on him and those were the ones to get him. Shaking his head, he snapped back to reality as he felt the man below him try to deliver a strike from a spear. He dodged it in time, watching as the man fell over. Sighing, Muriel lowered himself down a bit before striking. The man screamed as his hands were seized and he was lifted up and over Muriel’s head. The crowd loved this, reveling in the humiliation of his opponent. He hated this, hated this added element, but the quicker he provided “a show” the quicker he could get away from it all.

Valerius, in the meantime, barely heard a thing Lucio was rattling off to him. He knew the man was bragging about something, but he couldn’t care what it was. His growing problem was getting painful. He needed to get his hands on that man if only to just feel the heat of his skin, the weight of his muscle. To feel dwarfed by his massive size would be enough to fill his fantasies for weeks. First, he would have to convince Lucio to let him see the Scourge  _ alone _ . He couldn’t risk the Count’s big mouth ruining their one chance to meet. A gladiator like that must be starved for a gentle touch-- he had no doubt he could seduce him properly if he just had a moment. 

“Your excellency,” Valerius interrupted, leaning his body closer to Lucio’s. “Do you know what would make today even better?”

“Hmm? What is it, pet? Another tournament? Ooh, maybe with six men and not just this puny little guy!”

“No no, I was thinking something a bit more… private.”

“_Oh?_ I see. My my, Val, you’re such a little minx! I’d love to--”  
“Perfect! Then you’ll arrange a rendezvous between the Scourge and I then? You are _oh_ so powerful, he wouldn’t be able to say no to you, yes?”  
Lucio blinked at Valerius. The consul smiled innocently, twirling a strand of hair that fell out of his braid. He gently placed his hand on Lucio’s, leaning closer to his face so that the man could smell his cologne, the one that drove Lucio wild. 

“You  _ can _ do that for me, yes? That wouldn’t be too much for you?”

Lucio shook his head, grabbing onto Valerius’s hand. “Of course not! I can do whatever I want! And that means I can get anything that  _ you _ want! Although I am a little confused about why you’d want to see such a smelly, disgusting monster like Muriel…”

“Muriel? Is that his name? How peculiar. How  _ lovely _ . I want to see him even more now. Oh, Lucio, you’re amazing!” Valerius felt bold, planting chaste kisses to each of Lucio’s knuckles. Lucio melted at the touch, pulling Valerius closer to his side, inhaling the scent of him more.

Lucio didn’t disappoint. After the match, he instructed the rest of the workers that Muriel would be bathed and kept in his chambers. That an important guest would be coming to see him and discuss his progress at the arena. He instructed Valerius that guards were posted everywhere, that if something fishy was happening or he felt threatened to scream “pomegranate” for the guards to appear. It was unspoken between them that the guards would probably do little to help, but at least it would buy Valerius time if he needed to make a quick escape. 

While Muriel was led to a bath, Valerius waited in the Scrouge’s chambers. He had undone his braid completely and ditched his ornate shawl from the day. Instead, he wore a tight, lavender silk top and a black pair of palazzo pants. He had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. His erection had subsided, but his stomach twisted with excitement. Now,  _ this _ was debased entertainment! 

Muriel was led back to his chambers by the guards. This day went from one confusing event to another. Lucio typically didn’t care about things like his hygiene-- why now? The answer was sitting very primly on his cot, a wide grin on his face. The consort from the stadium-- Consul Valerius. He had heard stories from the guards about him: a pompous drunk of a man who wasn’t to be crossed. People laughed at the name “Lucio”-- they cringed at the name “Valerius.”

“Hello there,” Valerius waved, rising to stand and offer Muriel his hand. Muriel just looked at it, noting how unmarked and polished it seemed. He smelled divine, not like booze as he would have thought. Valerius tilted his head, waves of his hair framing his face. “Hello? Do you speak?”

“I… Yes. Hi. Hello. What… Am I in trouble?” 

Valerius tilted his head and laughed, using the hand he reached out to hover over his mouth.

“Trouble? Gods, no! I’m here to congratulate you!” 

“Congratulate…” Muriel didn’t like this. He didn’t like that he almost liked this. The consul was beautiful. Too beautiful. He reeked of roses and bad intentions. 

“That was my first time at the coliseum. I must say, you are quite the brute,” Valerius slowly began stepping closer to Muriel, his hands folded behind his back. He looked the man up and down, his breath quickening. Muriel completely dwarfed him; even with the bath, his body reeked of a peculiar musk. Adrenaline. Fear. Longing? The man’s tanned muscles were tense as if he had to restrain every part of himself from lunging forward. Gods, it would be so delectable if he did. “Powerful. Cunning.  _ Handsome _ . A full package. I’m embarrassed to say I’m quite a fan,” Valerius giggled, stepping up on his tiptoes as to bring his face closer to Muriel’s. “I’m embarrassed to say I’m quite jealous, too.”

“You’re... What? Jealous? Of me? But… No… I’m none of those--” A manicured finger quickly came up to press against Muriel’s lips, shushing him. Muriel’s face was beet red.

“No no, not of you. Of your  _ opponents. _ ”

“I don’t--”  
“I want you to ravage me, Muriel,” Valerius inched closer, his breathing heavy. “It must be so lonely, all locked up down here. I want to help you-- think of it was a gift. A present for a good show. Most fans leave bouquets, but savage shows like yours deserve something a little… more hands-on, don’t you think?”

“No!” Muriel shoved the man away, causing them both to gasp. Muriel backed up slightly, raising his hands. “I mean… It is! I just… I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to… I don’t like…” 

Valerius shook off the fall, quickly getting to his feet. He held up his own hands, nodding along with Muriel’s useless rambling. Of course. A savage wolf in the arena-- a little sheep in the sheets. He could make do with that.

“Of course! Yes, silly me. I wasn’t thinking. We can take it slow. Soft. We can just hold each other if you like-- I don’t care. I just want your company, Muriel,” Valerius made sure to purr out the man’s name, biting his lower lip. He tried his best to seem soft and sweet, a tactic he normally didn’t have to use with his other suitors. Both the Count and Countess preferred him rude and scathing-- gentle was the last word he would use to describe their sex life.

“I don’t… Lucio will be mad--”  
“Lucio set this up. Don’t even think about him. It’s just you and me. Unless… of course, you don’t want me. I won’t push this further.”

“No! Don’t leave! I just… ugh,” Muriel plopped himself on his cot, holding his head in his hands. This was too much. So many years with no comfort and suddenly the infamous Consul of Vesuvia was at his door offering him it? He wasn’t a good man. Muriel could tell just by looking at him. But… He was so lonely.

“May I join you?”

Damn him. Damn every person in the Count’s court.

“... yes.”

“Thank you.”

Valerius felt like he heard a choir singing as he finally sat as close to Muriel as he could. He draped a tentative arm around the man-- or he tried to. He couldn’t exactly reach his arm around him completely. Still, Muriel immediately leaned back into his touch, resting his head on Valerius’s shoulder. They both inhaled deeply, savoring the smells of each other.

“This… This isn’t a trap? Lucio isn’t… he isn’t  _ watching _ is he?”

“Gods, no! I see enough of him during my day. I just want to be with  _ you _ !”

“Really?”  
“I’m quite smitten with you, Muriel. Is the feeling mutual?”

Muriel let out a grunt, hiding his face in Valerius’s hair instead. The man laughed, wrapping both arms around Muriel’s back. He bit his lip, trying his best not to feel every inch of the man. “I’ll take that as a yes. May I massage your shoulders? They look tense and I’ve been told I’m quite good at giving them,” Valerius whispered, his lips brushing Muriel’s ears. “Actually, I’m quite a good giver in many other ways too. I can show you when you’re ready.” Valerius nuzzled closer, cheek to cheek with the Scourge. Muriel let out a small “meep” before sitting back up straight.

“A massage is fine! Shouldn’t I be…? I mean…”

“Turn around. Remember, this is a  _ present _ . Let me serve you,” Valerius purred, coaxing Muriel to turn around. 

Muriel shivered as he felt the consul undo and toss away his cloak. Suddenly warm hands were pressing into his back. They felt so small but still so firm. Valerius kneaded at muscles, his breathing becoming heavier. His erection came back in full force, his mind swirling with images of getting crushed beneath this solid man. He warmed Muriel up, kneading away the tension in his shoulders and back. Muriel let out small noises of approval, still too shy to fully vocalize. 

“Why are you doing this?” He finally breathed out, leaning back more to Valerius’s touch. Valerius hummed, his hands grazing up to Muriel’s neck. The collar forbade him from massaging there, so he opted to play with Muriel’s hair. This caused the man to let out a small gasp, his body twitching in approval.

“I told you already. I’m very smitten with you. I wanted to meet you.”

“But why--”

“Shh, no more questions. Just relax. Does this feel good?”

“... yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Do you want  _ me _ ?”

The question hung heavy in the air. For a moment Valerius was sure he would be denied and resolved himself for a “No.” Sure, his pride would be hurt. But he could always go and bother the Countess for her attention instead--

Two full lips came crashing down onto his own. Hungry. Needy.  _ Longing.  _ Valerius let out a loud moan into Muriel’s mouth, his hands clutching those thick arms. Muriel completely took up Valerius, his body swallowing him up. Valerius pulled him as close as he could get him, kissing and kissing him over and over. A large hand was kept on the back of Valerius’s neck, the other trembling as it held onto the small of his back. Muriel’s tongue came to meet Valerius’s, and the consul took control of the makeout session, sliding his tongue into Muriel’s mouth. They groaned into each other, their hands pulling and groping. Finally, Valerius pulled back, taking in deep breaths. Muriel looked intoxicated, his eyes half-lidded, hungry.

“Don’t hold back,” Valerius breathed out, laying himself down. “Take me however you want to.”

That was the last straw-- Muriel almost pounced on him, letting out a low growl. He didn’t bother taking off Valerius’s clothes nicely-- they were simply ripped and thrown to the side. Valerius let out a happy gasp, biting down on his pinky. Muriel’s mouth was instantly on him; his neck, his nipples, his belly, his thighs. Valerius squirmed under him, spreading his legs wider and wider. He cooed out words of encouragement, moaning wantonly. He didn’t care about the guards stationed outside the cell; in fact, it turned him on more. 

Muriel finally released his straining cock, hands hesitant for a moment. Valerius’s eyes went huge, his mouth opened in a perfect “O.” Muriel was, as expected,  _ huge _ . There was no way Valerius could take every inch of him, but that made it even more exciting to try. He repositioned himself so he was kneeling before Muriel.

“May I?” Valerius asked, lowering his head. Muriel could only nod, a hand over his face. Valerius smiled wide before lowering his head completely. He started by kissing his way up from the base to tip, breathing in deeply the musky scent. “Oh my, Muriel! You’re so big!” He gasped, his tongue slipping out to begin licking up and down. Muriel let out a strangled moan, his hand suddenly grabbing for Valerius’s hair. “Yes! Use me, use my mouth for your cock!” Muriel, mortified but willing, pulled Valerius’s head up only to bring it down on his cock, Valerius eagerly swallowing as much as him as he could. Using his hair, he guided Valerius up and down up to the middle of his cock. Valerius moaned loudly, sending even more vibrations up his cock as his tongue wiggled and curled around his base. It was almost too much already for him-- he wasn’t sure if he had anyone this good sucking his dick before. Valerius’s eyes were rolled back as he was forced up and down, taking in more and more of Muriel’s cock. A hand was holding Muriel’s balls, massaging them as he went down. 

“Valerius--! I can’t!”

Much to Muriel’s horror, Valerius pulled himself back and out of Muriel’s hold. He panted loudly, drool and precum dripping from his plump bottom lip. He grinned up at the man, causing Muriel to flinch.

“Not yet, my beautiful friend,” Valerius whispered out, voice raspy. “I want you inside of me. All of you. Don’t hold back, I want  _ all of it.” _

“Valerius I--”

“I want you to hurt me. I want  _ you _ , Muriel.  _ Please, I need it!” _ Valerius inched closer, clutching onto Muriel’s chest. Muriel’s gaze hardened before he pushed Valerius back, lunging on him once again. Valerius let out a squeal of joy, trying to wrap his legs around Muriel’s body. He savored the heat of Muriel’s head at his entrance, biting down on Muriel’s shoulder as Muriel rutted into him. Muriel clung tightly to Valerius’s body, surely bruising him. Valerius saw stars as Muriel rammed into his hole, taking in almost all of his cock already. He immediately felt  _ full _ ; the stinging pain was welcomed, his body pulling Muriel closer to him. “Choke me!” He gasped out, hair splayed out behind his head. “Gods, choke me! Hit me! Pull my hair!  _ Anything! _ ” Muriel only hesitated a moment before his hand easily wrapped around Valerius’s throat. The man let out a strangled gurgle, his eyes widening as his face turned redder. Muriel had to remind himself not to use his full force, that this was pleasure and not work. 

“Tap out,” Muriel grunted between thrusts, tightening and relaxing his grip with each thrust. “Tap out when you need to.”

Valerius nodded as much as he could, a pained smile on his face. His eyes rolled back as his lungs ached. His body began to tingle, feeling fuzzier and fuzzier. His erection throbbed even more between his legs, the sensations of it all amplified the longer Muriel choked him out. He quickly tapped out when darkness began to cloud his vision. Muriel slowed his thrusts as Valerius gasped and gulped in air, coughing and drooling all over. Once his breathing was as regular as it could be, Muriel quickly grabbed onto Valerius’s hair, causing the man to shout in pleasure. Muriel felt how hard Valerius’s cock was beneath his body, his insides tightening more and more around Muriel’s cock. Without thinking, he bit down on the consul’s throat, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Had he not been so close to cumming, he would have stopped to gasp in horror. But this only seemed to turn Valerius on more, and so he paid it no mind, simply sucking hard on the flesh there. 

Valerius rocked his body with Muriel’s thrusts, taking in more and more of him. Muriel let out a low growl, squeezing Valerius’s hips as he pulled him down completely onto his cock. Valerius’s mouth hung open, letting out a loud, high-pitched moan. Drool was dripping from his bottom lip, trailing onto his chest and into his hair. Muriel grunted, finally shooting his seed deep into the consul. Valerius twisted and arched his back, finally finishing with the Scourge. They collapsed onto each other, only the sound of their strained breathing filling the room. 

Valerius cuddled Muriel for some time, his hands mindlessly smoothing down his hair, patting down his arms and back. He cooed and whispered out trivial words of praise, kissing his arms and neck over and over. Muriel simply hummed, his eyelids drooping. It didn't take long before he was out cold, leaving Valerius to try to pick up and piece together his clothes. When that failed, he forced himself to face the guards, legs wobbly as he tried explaining to them that Lucio would need to bring him a change of clothes. He ignored the guard’s prying eyes and attempted to save face, despite only having the rags of his shirt to cover his manhood.

“That’s a nasty bruise, consul. Are you well?”

“Y-Yes, Countess.” Valerius cursed his undeniably hoarse voice.

“It’s Nadia. What happened? Are you sick? ”

“Yes,  _ Nadia _ . I… ah… Burnt myself.”

“You burnt yourself? On  _ what? _ ”

“Not on your husband, if you’re wondering. I learned my lesson from  _ that. _ ”

“Well thank the Gods for that. On  _ who _ then?”

“Oh… well, a local celebrity. He prefers remaining anonymous.”  
“I can tell by the marks he leaves. You’ll have to arrange a meeting between us, I rather like his style.”

“That, my dear, is up for your husband to arrange.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist some good Nadia/Valerius banter at the end, RIP  
also I'm thinking of making a collection of one-shots featuring Valerius with different characters, so let me know if you guys would be interested in that/any character suggestions you may want to see !!


End file.
